Sweet Tooth
All these stories seem to go the same way: me against the world, and me the winner. They all learn sooner or later they got more than they bargained for. Did some real damage back there. Still, can't say I didn't miss my old truck. Yeah. There she is, faithful as ever. She was already the best thing on wheels before any of this... But wait'll Calypso gets a load of my new upgrades! Oh, man! He's never gonna know what hit him!! Sweet Tooth is back, baby, bigger than ever! Sweet Tooth is a character prominently featured in the Twisted Metal series. The character is an ice-cream truck driven by serial killer clown, Needles Kane. He is the series' trademark character, notable for his flaming head, and has appeared in every Twisted Metal game up-to-date. He has had many different looks, the first of which he has green hair and face paint, then he transitioned to the trademark flaming hair. He then procedded to wear a mask bolted onto his face, as featured in Twisted Metal: Black. He is a Member of Shadowblood and one of the Generals of Shadowblood in the Series and one of the few Psychopaths who doesn't get on Soifon's nerves. He is also the leader of The Clowns, his gang that's set to appear in the upcoming Twisted Metal (2011). Being the symbol of his series. He is by far the most crazy and dangerous in his series, none have surpassed him yet. He also famous for having an alternate personality in which he's constantly battling his good alter ego Marcus Kane. He also goes by the name Needles Kane and is the Titan of Killers and Hellfire. Dark Emperor nickname him bitter candy too. He has lately took over Twisted Metal, murdered the devil and has ruled hell while also killing and torturing many people to death. While he rides on many different vehicles his most notable one is a transforming killer ice cream truck that stores dead bodies and shoots fire balls and machine huns while also turning into a robot. You know, Calypso, I've been looking at this face for a long time. And I think it's time for a change... Appearance Personality Sweet Tooth is extremely twisted and psychotic, embodying hatred, mayhem, and destruction. He is a complete monster, taking enjoyment only in spreading death and havoc. Sweet Tooth prides himself on being the greatest serial killer in history, willing to do anything to keep his title. He is a very colorful character, often having an enjoyment for ice cream, and his mask suppresses his Marcus Kane personality. Biography He was born Marcus Kane in 1972 (in Twisted Metal: Head-On, he is allegedly 35). He was the son of NYC cab driver Charlie Kane. In Twisted Metal: Black he hallucinates having another brother, but it is only his split personality. As a child, he ran away to join the circus and describes it as his "first home". He was also institutionalized at an unknown time. Meanwhile, his father had a son decades younger than Marcus. The boy was autistic and often sat in the cab with his father, and he was told he had an older brother but knew nothing else about him. Marcus chose to shoot his own father, not knowing it was him, as he was driving in the cab with his other son. The younger boy made a robot out of the body and entered the tournament to reunite with his brother starting in 2005 Twisted Metal. Sweet Tooth was talked into participating in Twisted Metal tournaments by Calypso himself, and after winning one year he wished to be the star. Unlike most cases, Calypso did not use his words against him and made him the unofficial mascot as well as a participant (much like how he is the mascot of each game in real life). Betwen Twisted Metal in 2005 and Twisted Metal 2 in 2006, he gained his flaming hair after a preacher named Brimstone cursed him. In Twisted Metal: Black he was again institutionalized before breaking out, he began wearing a clown mask as opposed to simple face paint, and competed against Jebediah. In each tournament, he plans to wish for something silly and whimsical but doesn't win, grows increasingly jealous of Calypso and thinks to himself about usurping him. Sometime after 2010, he overthrew Calypso to become the new promoter of Twisted Metal, also stealing his wish-granting powers. Calypso survived without any serious wounds, and competed to regain control of the tournament. This set the stage for Twisted Metal: Head-On , for which the canonical ending has not been revealed. As such now he has killed the devil and tooken over hell, and is now a Titan of hell leading an army of clowns, robots, and hellish demons. He is being chased however by Mr. Grimm(Aka Death's incaranaion),Minion, Calypso, Black, and his little brother. Though most of these people are either already dead or are serving him, his brother still chases him to this day. Twisted Metal In Twisted Metal, Needles Kane is a serial killer clown who enters the contest in search of his best friend. Sweet Tooth is one of the best vehicles in this game, with a deadly napalm ice-cream cone special which causes massive damage (at the price of no homing capabilities and very low armor). Character Info An escaped mental patient, Sweet Tooth is a man on a mission. He has entered Twisted Metal in hopes of gaining the one prize that means more to him than anything in the world... his best friend. Vehicle: Sweet Tooth While it drives like a bathtub on wheels, this baby is POWERFUL! Watch out for its napalm ice cream cones! Special Weapon: Napalm Cone A very powerful flaming projectile. Comes in vanilla or chocolate. License Plate: 'ISKREEM (Ice Cream, or I Scream) Twisted Metal 2 Edit Appearing as a hidden vehicle,by pressing L1,UP,DOWN,TRIANGLE,RIGHT, Sweet Tooth is known to be a deadly opponent in tournaments and death-matches. Again, it was driven by Needles Kane who desired to become an object (if not deity) of fear to people. Character Info Edit ''My first home was the circus, my second was a state institute, my next home will be yours, I will be the man who hides under your bed, in your closet, in your mind, when I win, you'll never be too far from me. 'Special Weapon: '''Napalm Cones Homing pink cones missiles that wave in mid-air that are more accurate from further ranges. They follow your enemies until they hit them or a wall. His special regenerates quite fast, so it can be spammed; However, it is not that strong. Twisted Metal 3 A force to be reckoned with, Sweet Tooth was massively modified for the third tournament. He is again, a secret character. It was driven yet again by Needles Kane who wanted to eat all the candy and ice-cream. Character Info ''I scream, you scream, we all scream for...me! Gather 'round kiddies, and let me show you just how sweet I can be! I have plenty of frosty, explosive treats for all the Twisted Metal contestants! '''Special Weapon: Flaming Head Launches a giant remote bomb shaped as Sweet Tooth's flaming head. It explodes in contact with any mobile or until you detonate it. Twisted Metal 4 Yet deadlier than ever, Sweet Tooth's special is one of the best in the game. This time, he is the last opposing boss and the hardest boss to destroy. His special can be considered to be the most powerful and broken of any in the series. When Sweet Tooth's special, "Henchman", is fired three orbs are aimed at the target (with homing capabilities)and they trap the opponent. The other two orbs (taking the forms of Sweet Tooth's henchmen) launch missiles (green face) and flame (red face). This special was overpowered because of the sheer amount of time spent trapped during the attack and the possibility of a one-hit Kill. Again, Sweet Tooth was driven by Needles Kane who had overthrown Calypso and taken over the Twisted Metal tournament. Twisted Metal: Black Needles Kane is portrayed as more of a natural serial killer in this incarnation of the series. His ice cream truck is modified yet again, and his special is a transformation that fires 20 zoomy missles (2 salvos). It was again driven by Needles Kane who wanted to extinguish the flames on his head, which were cursed upon him by Brimstone prior to his execution. The story this time is about Needles being captured and put into Blackfield Asylum because of all his murderous tactics. But, Calypso comes to tell him of his contest and offers a spot to Needles. Needles doesn't really want anything but eventually comes up with the idea to ask for a way to stop his curse. Sweet Tooth is a good vehicle that is not so fast and handles like crap. But he has great armor and has a very good special. Recommended for campers or people who like to kill from a distance. Also his armor will get you through the battles if you use him correctly. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Sweet Tooth returns as a mere troublemaker. His special is an ice cream based ricochet attack that would bounce off walls for an extended period of time. It was driven presuembly by a child form of Needles Kane who entered under the guise of getting some ice-cream. Character Info Edit Meet the youngest and the most mischievious of all the kids in the neighbourhood! He enters the contest wanting only a little ice cream... Special Weapon: '''Fires ice cream riochets that bounce off walls for an extended period of time. Twisted Metal: Head On Needles Kane, in this game, is revealed to be another personality of Marcus Kane, the driver of Roadkill. Needles' goal in this tournament is to take over Twisted Metal and run the tournament himself. In this tournament, if Marcus gives into his Needles' persona, the two become the driver of Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth, the game's last two bosses. '''Special Weapon: Napalm Cone - Fires flaming clown heads from the top of the ice cream truck. It can bounce off walls. Twisted Metal Lost Needles Kane drives Gold Tooth with the same special weapon but stronger armor. Twisted Metal PS3 Kane will appear in the upcoming Twisted Metal. In the PlayStation Magazine article, David Jaffe said his story is about Sweet Tooth searching for "the one that got away" , who was the first girl he failed to kill. Jaffe stated that the cutscenes are pretty disturbing for Sweet Tooth's story, and there are 3 endings, one for each difficulty level played. He has basically gotten a late obssesion and has fallen in love with the girl he didn't get to kill on time. His name remains the same, Needles Kane his story is based on the origin of the character, things such as how did he get the mask. But in the new Twisted Metal it is confirmed he makes it himself, other than someone else creating it. The story also focuses on his first kill. And possibly his childhood. Beyond Light and Darkness History Rise of Vaati Arc Pandora Arc Odium Clan Arc Trivia Edit *In Twisted Metal 1, Needles does not have his trademark "flaming head." Instead, he has green clown hair. *Sweet Tooth appears as a bonus costume in "War of the Monsters" videogame if you have a Twisted Metal Black save data. As he is just a bonus costume, he does not have a story. *Sweet Tooth in Twisted Metal 1 almost resembles The Joker from Batman. *In total, Needles drives (or rides shotgun) in 4 vehicles. He drives Sweet Tooth, Gold Tooth (Twisted Metal: Lost only), Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth. *Sweet Tooth is the only character in the series to have the same driver in every game. (Mr. Grimm doesn't count because he was a soldier in TM: B, not the Grim Reaper) *When he wins Head-On, ''Needles says "We've been doing this a long time, haven't we?" implying that canonically, he's won the contest more than once. Sweet Tooth's Mask Kane's mask/face paint changes in almost every Twisted Metal Game: TM1 - Face paint, similar to the Joker TM2 - Face paint, more demonic TM3: Face paint TM4: Face Paint TM Black - Mask with leather straps TM Small Brawl - Mask? TM Head-On - Face paint, similar to the mask TM 2011 - Mask with leather straps, more beat up New Weapons & Abilities '''Strategy and Intelligence': While he did start like dangerous serial killer entity like Vaati or Dark Emperor he quickly evolved into a dangerous force. While he is powerful in Brute Strength he's also a mad scientist and is very intelligent. He is able to hack computer systems to control and create giant killer robots and super cars and can also become the whole system. But not only is he a computer geek he's also become a demonic force as well like Vaati or LordTerrantos. He's had many incarnations and flows through the chains of nightmares and hell. He's been reincarnated many times by his henchmen, other clowns, his children, demons, computer systems, cars and robots, his family members and siblings, and many other demonic beings in which this force flows through carelessly through darkness. He is a rather recent member within ShadowBlood and will perhaps even return in End Of Words the sequal. He holds a flaming chainsaw as his common weapon, his now more powerful being a servant to Dark Emperor, Aizen, Soifon, and Vaati and his two right hand men are Joker and Pennywise. He is still believed to be being chased by his brother and is now even more heartless. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Generals Category:Twisted Metal